Come Back to Me
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley was left a broken mess; unfortunately she's in a coma so she can't tell the people she loves what happened to her..so her friends decide to do a little investiagating themselves. (Sorry, sucky summary) I own Haley and the idea, my best friend owns her character Taylor xxFallingSkiesxx please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Everything happened so quickly; she was at her car when the three man group known as The Shield attacked her. Mike had been walking to his rental car when something caught his eye, as he got closer his eyes widened when he realized it was a beaten and bloody Haley.

"Oh, God…hold on Haley, I'm gonna take you to the hospital" he said as he gently placed her in the passenger seat and hurried over to the driver's side.

"I'm sorry Mike…" she whispered.

"Shh, save your energy. We're almost there" he told her, pulling out his cell phone and called Taylor to tell her what happened.

"I-I love you Mike, and I'm so sorry" she spoke through shallow breaths before slipping into unconsciousness.

Mike arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and rushed her inside, telling them she had passed out just a few minutes ago.

"Are you family, sir?" a young nurse asked after a few minutes passed.

"No…but she means everything to me. Her brother should be here shortly." Mike answered the nurse.

"I've been informed that their prepping her for surgery" she replied.

"How bad is it? Her brother should be here any minute and I need something to tell him." Mike said.

"She suffered a lot of trauma to her head, whoever did this was intent on hurting her. However all of her vitals are good which is why they are prepping her for surgery." the nurse explained.

"Can I see her, please…" Mike asked, holding back tears.

The nurse nodded and led him through the doors and to the room she was in. Two nurses were in there with Haley as he approached her.

"Haley I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere until I know your going to be okay. We're going to get who did this, I promise. Your brother and Taylor are on there way so you gotta fight hard. I love you Haley Michaels, come back to me" Mike told her, he kissed her forehead then left the room.

He forced himself to hold it together until he reached the waiting area; and that's when he allowed himself to break down. He heard footsteps and Punk's voice so he quickly wiped his tears and collected himself.

"Hey! Someone get out here and talk to me now." Punk demanded pounding on the countertop while Taylor implored him to calm down.

"They just took her in for surgery" Mike spoke up from where he still sat.

Punk walked over and yanked Mike out of the chair and shoved him against the wall. "What did you do to my sister!" Punk demanded angrily, Taylor stepped in and told him to let Mike go. "I want answers T. Someone hurt my sister and I wanna know who!" Punk fumed but released his hold on Mike.

"I don't know who hurt her but it wasn't me. I love her." Mike said, straightening out his shirt.

"Mike, what happened exactly…" Taylor asked gently.

"I found her half unconscious by her car, she did say something on the way to the hospital though; I love you and I'm sorry" Mike ran a hand through his hair and sat down, all he could think about was how small and frail she looked in that hospital bed. "If only I had gotten to her sooner…"

"Mike this isn't your fault. Thank God you did find her when you did." Taylor interrupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her and offered a half hearted smile.

"Are you the family of Haley Michaels?" a doctor asked, approaching the three of them.

Mike stood up and Punk nodded, he felt Taylor reach out and take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. The doctor then explained that although they had relieved the pressure on her brain and there was no bleeding in the brain she had slipped into a coma and they weren't exactly sure how long she would be in it and even if she'd wake up.

"She's being held in ICU and will stay there until we see any progress with her current state. I am so sorry to have to deliver this kind of news to you, but I would also like to add that its very important to keep a positive mindset and talking to her will always help. I can't say it will bring her out of the coma exactly but I've seen stranger things happen. You may see her one at a time." the doctor explained. "who would like to see her first?"

"I do" Punk spoke up quickly, he turned to Taylor and gave her a kiss before following the doctor.

Mike clenched his fist and punched one of the wooden poles, the situation wasn't good and he was having a hard time not blaming himself for not getting to Haley sooner.

"That's not gonna do Haley any good ya know…" Taylor spoke up again.

Mike looked at the blue eyed brunette as he shook his now throbbing hand. "Save the pep talk Taylor, I know you don't like me with Haley so lets not act like we're friends"

"It doesn't matter what I think about you Mike, what matters is what Haley feels about you and I can tell you without certainty that she's absolutely in love with you. She's always defended you when it comes to her brother. I can tell you one thing for sure, Punk and Haley are close and they don't always see eye to eye especially with the guys she chose to date in the past. And while Punk acts like he can't stand you I can promise you one thing…he's grateful you saved his sister tonight, even if he won't say the words himself" Taylor then walked off to search for a coffee machine or drinks since she knew they'd be in for a late night.


	2. Chapter 2

Punk leaned in the doorway of Haley's room looking at all the machines she was hooked up to and how weak she looked in the bed, but quickly shook the thought from his head Haley would not want him to be thinking that way. He took a seat in the chair by her bed and carefully held her hand.

"So, apparently I owe _Mike_ a huge thank you now for saving you, Hales, I can't stand the guy; but then he goes and does something like this and-" Punk felt himself getting choked up and cleared his throat and forced himself to pull it together. Haley needed him to be strong. He was her big brother and she needed him more than ever right now. "Your whole life you've been a fighter, why should this be any different.. The doc says he's unsure if your gonna wake up-" Punk felt his voice wavering and tears stung his green eyes. The Best in the World had always been the strong one; he'd been Haley's big brother and protector ever since they were young and their dad would beat on Haley for being so tiny and sick when she was a child. That was the main reason he was so protective over her, he watched all the crap she went through when she was little and as long as he was around he was going to protect her.

_He had returned to the house after a three day stretch of house shows to find the small three bedroom home completely in shambles and no lights on in the house. As Punk called out for his sister and got no reply he became increasingly concerned as his intent on finding her kicked into overdrive; something was wrong…he could feel it. _

_As he entered the bedroom what he saw infuriated him; chained to the headboard was Haley. She had a huge black eye, welts all over her body and there was a huge bruise on the inside of her thigh. A whimper escaped her lips as he released her wrists from the chains, Punk gathered her in his arms and carried her out of the house and to his car. _

"_Hang on…your gonna be okay" he told her as he drove away from the house. _

"_Phil" her soft quiet voice reached his ears and he briefly glanced over at her "never leave me again, please.." _

"_Never again Hales" he agreed, reaching over and taking her hand. _

A single tear fell from his eyes as he remembered that day so vividly, and just like he promised her they never spent a single day apart from that day forward. He was always protective over her but when he walked into the house that day and saw her chained to the headboard he lost it, after taking her to the hospital and getting her checked out he left briefly when she had fallen asleep and confronted his father about what had happened. That was the last time he ever saw him and to this day he never regretted the beat down he gave him or the threat he made as he punched his father in the face numerous times. _I swear if you come near Haley ever again no one will ever find your body! _

"But I know you better than anyone and after everything you've already been through I know your going to wake up. You have to Haley… Mike, Taylor and I, we're here and we're not leaving until you wake up and tell each of us to get out of your space." Punk laughed lightly at the last part of his sentence, she was always telling people to _get out of her space. _

The quiet room was filled with the sounds of machines making noises as well as him talking to a unconscious Haley. "I'm gonna go for now, but Taylor and Mike are gonna be coming in to sit with you too. Wake up Haley, we all miss you and don't know what we'd do without you…" he stood up and leaned over, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room and returned to the waiting room where Taylor and Mike sat flipping through magazines.

Taylor stood up and greeted her husband with a hug, Punk held onto her tightly glad to have her support at such a sad time. Taylor and Haley had been best friends ever since Taylor started dating Punk which had been almost 6 years ago.

"You go ahead Mike…" Taylor told the Awesome one who had been pacing the waiting area for almost ten minutes already.

Mike went down the hall and asked the nurses at the nurses station what room Haley was in, he followed the nurse a little further down the hall and then turned a corner before she pointed to what door she was in. Mike, however, was not prepared to see Haley the was she was when he entered the room, she looked even smaller than before and had been hooked up to a bunch of machines that were helping her breathe.

He sat in the empty chair by her bed and took her hand in his, he looked over her small body in such a large bed. Her face was swollen and bruised and her head was wrapped after the surgery to release the pressure on her brain. The steady beep of the heart monitor and the ventilator was the only noises in the room with them.

"I um- I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner pretty girl, but we're gonna find who did this to you and they will go to jail for a very long time. Your brother was just in here with you and I'm sure he told you how much he despises our relationship." Mike said, he very carefully brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You need to wake up Haley. Because I can't stand the thought of life without you."

_Mike stared at the small black box in his hand; tonight he had a big question he wanted to ask Haley. They'd only been dating for seven months but he knew the moment he met her that she was the one and he didn't want to wait another day to ask her to marry him. Seconds ticked by, then minutes and Mike began to pace nervously. She had told him that she was gonna drop her bags off at her car and then she would meet him in his locker room. That had been about 20 minutes ago. Something just felt- wrong. So he went looking for her…_

He sat there holding her hand for what felt like hours to him, hoping and praying that maybe his touch would bring her back to him but as the nurse came in and checked her vitals everything was still the same. The young nurse asked if he was planning on staying with her to let her know if he needed anything, she would be Haley's nurse for the nightshift. Mike looked at her name tag and smiled cordially. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth. A blanket would be just fine." he told her, the tall blonde with warm blue eyes nodded and left the room.

"Haley…baby, please…come back to me. I need you so much. I can't imagine my life without you" Mike implored softly. _Still no change. _

Mike knew Taylor was probably wanting to see her best friend so he stood up and kissed her lips softly "I'll be back in a little while. I love you Hales" he whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike made his way back to the waiting room and decided to get some air, being stuck in such a small space with Haley's brother was getting under his skin. He stepped outside and leaned against the cool brick wall and looked up at the stars. He wasn't the praying type but when it came to Haley he'd do just about anything. _God, I know your up there and you can work miracles, so could you please just have Haley wake up and be okay. She didn't deserve what happened to her and if you just let her be okay I will be a better man than I have been in the past. Just please, please…don't take her from us. _

As he opened his eyes he saw a shooting star and hoped that maybe this was god's way of giving Mike his miracle. Once he returned to the waiting room Taylor was gone and Punk was sitting in a chair texting. Mike sighed and walked over to an empty seat and sat down.

Taylor stood almost frozen in the doorway as she looked at her best friend hooked up to so many things and had to choke back a sob as she approached the bed and sat in the empty chair. "Look at you…a fighter, that's what you are Haley Michaels. You need to keep fighting to come back to us. I miss my best friend.." tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to keep her voice steady. "I need you to wake up and prove to us that Mike deserves to be with you because your brother and I, we're pretty skeptical. I've never judged you on who you date but I just don't see what you see in Mike. So Haley, as your best friend I need you to wake up because I have a huge secret to tell you.." she whispered the last part even though her and Haley were the only two in the room.

Taylor stayed for a few minutes just watching Haley lay there not moving and her heart ached as she thought about how helpless she felt and wondered if Punk felt the same way. She left the room and went and sat down beside her husband, he reached over and took her hand in his and kissed it. He was so thankful to have Taylor by his side.

Mike took the opportunity to leave the two alone and went and sat in Haley's room; he didn't need to talk anymore, he just sat there and watched the ventilator help her breathe. It killed him that she wasn't breathing on her own because that meant she wasn't out of the woods. The nurse came in and brought Mike a blanket to sleep with and offered to find him a cot so he could sleep more comfortably.

As Mike dozed off a nurse came in and checked her vitals, he overheard something being talked about the ventilator and he immediately woke up.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked concerned as the nurse scribbled something on the clipboard before putting it back at the edge of her bed.

"It seems she's breathing on her own so I'm gonna discuss with the doctor about taking her off the ventilator if her vitals stay where they are." the nurse explained, patting his shoulder before she left the room.

"That a girl Hales, keep breathing baby…come back to us" Mike leaned over and whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. He continued to sit with her and hold her hand as he nodded off.

Out in the waiting room Taylor curled up next to Punk as they tried to get some sort of sleep on the small cot that one of the nurses brought out for them. Taylor's eyes kept drifting shut but she fought to stay awake but when Punk wrapped his arms around her tightly and she pillowed her head on his chest that was all it took.

However, they weren't asleep that long before a loud voice entered the waiting area demanding someone tell him what was going on with Haley Michaels. Punk's eyes shot open at the sound of his sister's name. Punk sat up and went to see who was asking about Haley. He was slightly surprised to find Randy Orton standing at the nurses station.

"Orton? What the hell are you doing here.." Punk asked waving off the concerned nurse.

"Vince informed us that Haley was in an accident…I wanna see her; we are still technically married Punk." Randy stated firmly.

"Look, visiting hours are over, come back in the morning and you can see her then. Its been a chaotic night and we all need our rest." Punk told him calmly.

By now Taylor had woken up and joined the conversation. "Randy, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked confused.

"I heard about Haley, will someone please tell me what the hell happened to her!" Randy said, he was getting rather impatient.

"She was attacked in the parking garage, she has severe trauma to her head and is in a coma right now" Taylor explained sadly.

"Do they know who did it? Why are you just sitting around! We need to find who did this Punk." Randy demanded.

"Believe me, I plan on hurting whoever did this to my sister. But right now she needs our support here. Your welcome to stay but your going to have to wait until morning to see her just like us." Punk replied firmly, then led Taylor back over to the cot where they laid down and tried to sleep.

Randy walked over to the small couch and sat down, too much was going through his head to sleep at that moment. He and Haley had gotten married almost 2 years ago and although their split had been mutual it didn't mean that he didn't still love her and want the marriage to work.

"_Come on Haley….you've been in there forever…" Randy stated from where he lay on the bed watching some game on the TV he rotated the silver band on his left ring finger and smiled. Just a little over an hour ago he and Haley had gotten married and he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so they could relax and enjoy the rest of the night together. _

_Finally a few seconds later the bathroom door opened and Randy sat up, Haley came out dressed in her white terrycloth pants and zip up hoodie. He smirked as she did a spin and he read the back of the hoodie I MARRIED THE VIPER is what was written in rhinestones. _

"_Babe that is hot! Now get over here so I can take it off you" he told her, motioning for her to join him on the bed. _

_She smirked and unzipped the hoodie slowly to reveal a matching bra and panties set, black and blue with lace. She dropped the hoodie to the floor and joined him on the bed, straddling his waist as she kissed him softly. _

"_There's two moments in my life that I will never ever forget…signing my first contract with WWE and marrying you. I don't care what anyone thinks of you, I know in my heart I did the right thing and I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy." she told him. _

"_I love you Haley Elizabeth Orton" _

Randy looked down at his hands and rubbed his left ring finger, he had only recently taken the ring off but he continued to wear it around his neck; hoping one day they could get back to that place once again. He laid down and closed his eyes, finally allowing sleep to overtake his body.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Randy woke up and immediately went to go see Haley, it had killed him he hadn't been able to come sooner to be with her, but he had made a promise to himself that night to not rest until her attacker was found. As he entered her room, she was surprised to find Mike there. The reality TV star looked just as surprised to see Randy standing in the doorway as he was reluctant to leave her side but had a radio interview to get to.

"What the hell are you doing here Orton?" Mike asked as Randy moved toward her bed but Mike stepped in his way. Randy scoffed, he found it quite funny that Mike was so protective of Haley.

"I'm still her husband, Mizanin." Randy replied. "I have every right to be here"

"Legally, maybe. But you stopped being her husband a long time ago." Mike stated, rolling his eyes and walked out the door.

Randy didn't let what Mike said bother him; he was more concerned about the petite brunette laying so still in the bed. He sat down in the chair and gently took her hand in his.

"Haley, its Randy…look I know we parted ways awhile ago and we decided to move on but when I heard you were attacked; I had to come see you. No matter where we end up after this I just had to come see you for myself. Haley, please…just wake up…wake up and tell me to leave or something. Open those beautiful hazel eyes pretty girl.." he implored softly, kissing the back of her hand.

He continued to sit there and watch the woman he still loved remain still, he began to feel restless sitting there so he stood up and walked over to the window and looked out stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans and sighed.

Suddenly he heard her gasp for air and then the sound of gagging, Randy ran out in the hall and called for a nurse to get in here, he went back to Haley's side to find her frantically trying to pull at the ventilator. He gently told her to just hold on and that the nurse would be coming to help her. A few seconds later a nurse came in and he was asked to leave the room so the doctor could help Haley.

Randy's heart was pounding so hard as he stood out in the hallway while monitors beeped loudly and the sound of nurses shouting instructions, Punk and Taylor came around the corner and asked what was going on.

"I don't know exactly…she started gagging on her ventilator and then they told me to leave." Randy explained.

The three of stood out in the hallway impatiently waiting for the doctors to come explain what was going on. Taylor leaned against her husband while Randy began to pace like a caged lion. Finally a few seconds later the doctor came out and told them that she was okay; they took the ventilator out since she's been breathing on her own the past several hours however her blood pressure spiked and so they gave her a slight sedative to calm her down.

"Take a walk Randal, I'm going in to sit with Haley." Taylor stated; she'd been pretty quiet the past several hours but the fact was she hadn't spent much time with her best friend, so now that she was now off the ventilator she planned on sitting at her bedside until she woke up.

The two men just looked at each other and raised an eyebrow before walking off, Taylor entered the room and sat in the empty chair by Haley's bed. She leaned carefully on the bed and looked over her friends small weak body.

"Haley Elizabeth, I want you to listen to me real carefully, you need to wake up because I'm already getting sick of watching Randy pace back and forth while either Punk or anyone else is in here with you. He showed up last night hell bent on finding out what happened to you; I do like him a lot better than Mike though. You two just fit together. He knows you just about as well as I do and I can tell he really truly loves you more than anything. However," Taylor tried her best to choke back the sob threatening to escape. "I will deny all of this if you ever bring it up. In other words, there's no guy on earth that truly deserves the amazing and beautiful Haley Michaels; but Randy comes damn close."


End file.
